


visiting the moon

by Misaaki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaaki/pseuds/Misaaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Pokemon wonders on the moon, which causes conflict with the moon goddess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	visiting the moon

It was getting dark, as the moon was beginning to rise over Unova.  
  
Its bright, shining glow and mysterious presence always had people watching. The circular shape of the huge rock had people fascinated. Often, people and Pokemon alike wondered if there was life on the moon. Kids often imagined what life would be like. What _kind_ of life was there? Was there someone who guarded the moon like in fairytales? Were there even aliens on the moon? Therefore, many people have wanted to see it for themselves, up close and personal.  
  
The young girl who was wandering on the moon’s rocky surface was one of them. She stood about four foot eight, had long jet black hair falling on her lower back and shoulders and ruby red eyes. She also had a black and red horizontal striped dress with a small gold tiara on her head. She just walked around, kicking at the moon’s dusty floor as she took in the sights around her. The amarillo sky turned darker as the sun was about to hide from behind the horizon. The glow of the rock brightened as the sky continued to darken, so bright that it was like walking on a nightlight.   
  
The moonlight wasn’t as bright as the sun’s but nonetheless it was bright enough to illuminate the sky, followed by the stars. The wind was also starting to pick up as the glittery sand swirled around the area. The young girl stood there as she closed her eyes and just let the wind blow through her hair. Yes, the moon was a rather beautiful place from both afar and up close. Beyond the moon’s surface, lay a beautiful palace that matched the beauty of the atmosphere.   
  
It was a huge, pink medieval-type building with a huge shrine on the side of various figures. It was clearly breathtaking with its garden moat and bright lights. Crescent moon shaped toppers completed the look and aura of the castle. However, near the top of the castle, a tall figure stood over the structure’s few windows. The shadow just sat still, leaning over the window sill, staring at the ground below. Inside the room was a girl, tall and had long blonde hair that flowed in the wind. She narrowed her light blue eyes at the young girl wondering around with a hint of anger in her eyes.  
  
She had a vertical yellow and pink striped dress and a yellow moon shaped crown on her head, which made her look taller and more imposing. Her sun-kissed tan glinted with the moon’s lighting. The more she stared at this kid, the tighter the gripped her long scepter. She walked away from the window and paced back and forth. She was thinking of the many ways she could try to get rid of this kid. This kid was skating on thin ice for trespassing on her property. The girl then sat down on her large throne, with her legs draped over the left arm of the chair.   
  
_‘Why I oughta kill that son-of-a-gun for walking on MY moon!’_ The girl thought to herself as she sat with a bored look on her face. However, since the intruder was a child, she reconsidered and decided that she was going to go easy on her and not use her powers, but rather use her subordinates to scare her away. But, just as she was about to hit the buzzer to call her minions, a loud knock could be heard on her door.  
  
“Miss Cresselia!” the voice of a young girl called out.  
  
It was the voice of one of her minions, who must have come to warn Cresselia about the intruder or to tell her to go easy on the trespasser. Either way, the blonde haired girl had a blank expression on her face. In her mind, she was wondering how long would it have taken for her not-so-intelligent servants to realize that someone was trespassing. Right then and there, Cresselia knew that they weren’t doing what they were supposed to do. Had they been, they would have gotten the intruder within seconds.  
  
“Enter,” Cresselia said in an annoyed tone.  
  
The two large double doors swung open as a short young girl ran into the throne room. Her golden blonde hair was short and curly and she had facial features that aren’t really what one would consider attractive. She had big lips, freckles and a mole on the left side of her face. However, her attire fit rather well with the scenery, with the jewels on her dress changing color depending on her mood. She ran down the long hallway of the room, adorned with many pictures of Cresselia and her relatives on the walls. When she got to the girl, she knelt down on one knee, out of respect for her master.  
  
“Miss Cresselia, we have an intruder on the moon. A rather young intruder,” the girl said while her dark blue eyes were adverted from the blonde and on to the floor.  
  
“Shows how much YOU pay attention,” Cresselia scoffed. “Anyway, gather whoever you want with you and take out the trespasser. Understand?”  
  
“Understood,” the girl said as she got up from kneeling. Her prism scales quickly changed from multicolored to red in a matter of seconds. This was a sign of anger.  
  
She gave Cresselia a salute before she stormed out of the throne room, with rage in her eyes. _“I don’t know why the hell I stick around’_ she thought as she slammed the double doors shut. Now she had to scare off an intruder who, judging by appearance didn’t even look like they could hurt a fly. However, looks _could_ be deceiving in most cases, Cresselia included. She was a beautiful girl, but very dangerous when people cross her path.   
  
She went out to the living area, when she spotted another girl coming towards her with a concerned look. This other young girl did a double take at the prism scales, and the blonde’s face. The taller cyan haired girl could see that her fellow mate was stressed out by all the demands given to her. After all, who wasn’t? Cresselia was a very demanding leader.  
  
“Hello there, Miss Swoobat. Can’t you tell that I’m stressed?” the blond haired girl retorted. “There’s an intruder the goddess demands that we get rid of, but she’s a child. What do I do?”  
  
“Well,’ Swoobat started as she adjusted her pink heart covered tube top. “I would say to easy on her. I saw her not too long ago but I was going to say something until you came along. You know, maybe I can handle this one. You should probably get some sleep. Red prism scales don’t look flattering on a Feebas.”  
  
The girl shook her head as she stormed off to another room after giving her salute. Meanwhile, Swoobat made a dash for the front door before anyone could see her, and began looking for this intruder. _“if I were a little kid, where on the moon would I be?’_ she thought as she used her echolocation to scout the perimeter of the castle. She then walked over to the left side of the castle, and strolled along the side.  
  
“I’ll just walk along to kill some time,” the young girl said as she kicked some sand around in boredom.   
  
The intruder, however, was on the opposite side of the castle. She walked slowly among the structure while admiring the statues. They seemed to be they all seemed to be of the same person, an older woman with a moon like crown on her head and a toga-like dress, just bowing gracefully. While staring at these structures, she pulled out a rubber band from her pocket and used it to tie her long hair into a high ponytail. However, she left a thick strand of hair dangling on the left side of her shoulder. She ran her hand through the tied portion of her hair as she was gawking at the beautiful statues and tributes.  
  
“Maybe I’ll get to see the moon goddess they talk about,” she said as she laid a hand on a small statue.  
  
She continued to walk along the side of the building, running her hand on the smooth tile wall. The wall itself also had many pictures; however, it was of different women this time. They were all dressed like goddesses but looked as if they have all joined hands with each other. To the girl, it looked like there was more than one moon goddess. Whatever the case, she now really wanted to meet these people and learn a bit more about the moon.  
  
By the time she reached the corner, she came into contact with someone else. Another girl, with short teal hair and a heart stamped tube top. Both gave each other weird looks, both unaware of what to do next. The younger girl just stood there as the older one bit her nails. She stood face to face with the intruder that was just talked about. Though the intruder looked cute and innocent, Swoobat couldn’t really turn a blind eye. The girl gave her an intimidating look as she narrowed her ruby red eyes.  
  
“Who… who are you?” Swoobat asked as she reluctantly moved closer. “What are you doing here, kid?” There was something about this cute little girl that made her feel a little uneasy. Looking into her ruby red stare, she knew that she could pull out all the tricks. However, she was still a kid, so she did whatever she could to keep the peace between them.   
  
“My mom lets me go anywhere I want,” the young girl said. “I wanted to go to the moon. Plus, I wanted to see what it would look like from the real world. The reverse world has too much light for me to see it properly.”  
  
 _The reverse world…_ when she said that, Swoobat instantly wanted to know who this child was at once. She has heard of the place before, however it was something she often doesn’t pay attention to. What she did know was that the reverse world sustained the real world, and the people who control it often have the power to blend in with the shadows.   
  
“That’s… fascinating. But I really need to know your name,” the teal haired girl retorted. “Please tell me or else, I would have to get rid of you and I really don’t want to resort to violence.”  
  
“Relax!” the young girl laughed. “You want my name? You can have it. It’s Giratina.”  
  
 _Giratina…_ the name sounded familiar. She has heard of a woman with that same name and how she almost destroyed a small town in Unova while trying to protect her child. Because of her destruction, she was banished to another location. This girl happened to look a lot like her as well: long black hair, topped with a golden tiara, and a black and red dress. Those ruby red eyes were also the same. Whoever Giratina was, the teenager couldn’t blindside herself with her.   
  
“Hm… well then, where did you come from?” Swoobat asked with an edge of authority.  
  
“Well, I was on the beach with my mom and dad when I saw the moon. I always wanted to see what it was like and my mom forgets to take me there,” Giratina explained. “So I asked her if I could go myself and she said: sure Giratina, just be back soon.”  
  
“No, Giratina, I mean, where are you from?” the teenage girl asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
The more she looked at this young girl, the more speculations about her began to arise. She has heard that a girl named Giratina, the child of the woman who almost destroyed a town, also did damage as well. She was supposedly upset about her mother being banished for standing up for her so this girl took matters in to her own hands. She scratched a couple of people along with burning a school down. Yes this one has done destructive things to the point where she herself was banished. Swoobat couldn’t help but think that she was standing face to face with that same girl.  
  
“The reverse world. It’s just like here but better looking and weirder. I will tell you that I am future ruler of the reverse world. If anything happens to my mom, I have to take her place,” the young girl said. “Why do _you_ need to know?”  
  
“Because you are pretty much a threat to the goddess Cresselia,” Swoobat answered. “Now, I don’t want to be rude Giratina, but I suggest you leave before I get rid of you. Like I said before, I don’t usually resort to violence.”  
  
Giratina just stood there with her arms crossed. She wanted to explore the moon and she wasn’t about to get kicked off by another Pokemon. She really wanted to learn more about her surroundings and the people who have lived here. Plus she didn’t really understand as to why she would be such a threat to their goddess. Giratina was powerful for a kid but at the same time, she was learning how to use her powers to not only fight off people who dare mess with her, but to defend her world. She had to be ready in case Ghetsis and his minions or Zero and his minions were to try to take over the reverse world again.  
  
“I don’t have to answer to you,” Giratina scoffed.  
  
“No, but you WILL answer to me,” a voice said from behind.  
  
The girls turned around and saw a tall blonde haired girl. She stood there with her scepter, tapping it against her left hand as she glared at both girls. Swoobat took a few steps back, when she saw the goddess. She knew that she was in big trouble for not getting rid of this young girl sooner, however she wanted to do it in a way that it wouldn’t hurt the child. She wanted to actually know her first before telling her to leave. Try to feel her out before she got the boot. However, Cresselia wasn’t having it. She kept glaring at both girls as she got closer to them.  
  
“You!” she barked to her subordinate. “Out! I will deal with you later.”  
  
Swoobat took one look at her master and then without question, stormed out of the conversation. However, she did look back at Giratina, out of concern for her and what Cresselia might do to her, before she was fully out of the picture. Cresselia then stared at the intruder, with a glare in her eyes. The young girl looked backed at her with a rather calm nature, as if she was trying to read her strengths and weaknesses through her eyes.  
  
“What are _you_ looking at?” Giratina asked abruptly as she crossed her arms. “Don’t you know it’s _rude_ to stare?”  
  
Upon hearing that, Cresselia got angrier and angrier at the second. Not only was this little girl trespassing in a place where she doesn’t belong, but she dared to talk to the goddess of the moon in that manner. _Doesn’t this girl know any manners_? she thought to herself as she glared at the rude little girl.  
  
“Funny how you’d ask me that question, kiddo,” Cresselia replied. “ _You_ are the one who is in a place where they shouldn’t be. Now, tell me who you are before I kill you.”  
  
“You guys are too serious,” the young girl laughed. “I’m Giratina.”  
  
That was a start. Normally when Cresselia would confront an intruder, they always seem to run away without letting her know who they are. This little girl was not phased whatsoever, but was actually amused by the goddess’ seriousness. She was not at all intimidated by the tall blonde girl and her scepter. It was because Giratina herself has someone very close to her was a ruler who deals with intruders mostly every day. While things were silent, Giratina tilted her head to the side, wondering if the teenager was going to say something else.  
  
“Well?” she asked. “Aren’t you going to tell me who you are?”  
  
“Wait, you don’t know me?” Cresselia asked in shock. “Aren’t you a legendary? If so, a majority of them know exactly who I am. If you are a normal Pokemon, then I would kind of understand since some have never heard the story of this place.”  
  
Giratina wanted to make a witty reply, however she wanted to keep her snide comments to herself while she talks to someone who seems to be very powerful.  
  
“I was born from two legendary Pokemon, does that count?” the young girl asked. “Anyway, I don’t know every Pokemon in the world. So, no I don’t know you, nor have I ever heard of you. You can help by telling me. I told you who I was.”  
  
Cresselia raised her eyebrow at the kid. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t know who she was. Almost every Pokemon knew of her and legendries feared crossing her paths. But this one, she had no clue whatsoever. She waltzed on to her moon thinking that it was going to be just rock. That was something the goddess couldn’t quite grasp. And now she has to tell her who she is? Since the girl had no idea, Cresselia wanted to play on that. She wanted Giratina to actually earn that piece of information.  
  
“I don’t know why you think you have the right to know who I am, Giratina,” she retorted. “You know that you are about to meet your inedible doom in my hands.”  
  
Giratina then let out a laugh that was so loud that the sound waves were bouncing off the palace’s walls. She found it hilarious that this girl was going to go so far as to try to kill her. This was only for wandering on a moon she thought didn’t belong to anyone. She knew that this girl was super serious about getting rid of a ten year old intruder, so Giratina was not about to go down without a fight.  
  
“I see…” Giratina giggled. “That sounds like you’re asking for a fight.”  
  
Cresselia then noticed that the shadows from the ground were slowly starting to fade in one direction. The black smoke gathered around Giratina’s hands and slowly started to enlong themselves into sharp claws on her fingertips.   
  
“Well, I accept your challenge,” Giratina smiled. “I’d love to duel with you, but please, do NOT go easy on me just because I am a kid. I hate when people do that.”  
  
“With pleasure,” Cresselia said as she got a hair tie from her pocket and tied her in a bun so that it doesn’t get in her way. At the same time, she also laid her scepter on the ground. “You better bring it, kid. Show me just how strong you think you are.”  
  
They both stared at each other for a few minutes, figuring out each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Seeing that they have never met or have heard of each other, they didn’t even know what each other’s types were. So with that, they have to use the moves they thought could work. At a lightning fast speed, Giratina lunges toward her opponent with her longed shadow-like claws in front of her. However, before the Shadow Claw could hit her, Cresselia cartwheeled her way out of the path of the attack, making the attack miss.  
  
“Missed me!” she mocked as she was getting ready to attack.  
  
She stuck out her right index finger and pointed it at Giratina, summoning a heavy stream of lightly colored mud. The mud made its way towards her opponent’s eyes, stinging them severely. Giratina was trying her hardest not to scream, however the pain was so great, that she felt as if her eyes were about to melt. She almost blacked out for a minute, but was fighting it. She tried to get all the mud out of her eyes and off her face, and quickly. When she did, she found that her vision was very blurry. She could see her opponent but not as good as before.  
  
“How did you like my Mud Slap?” Cresselia said as she was about to ready her next attack.  
  
“Good, but I got stuff up my sleeve as well,” Giratina said as she made herself invisible.  
  
 _Wow, this one is full of surprises…_ Cresselia thought to herself as she stood there, trying to figure out where her opponent could be. As she was trying to harness the moon’s energy to locate her opponent, Giratina stood fight behind her, about to launch her attack. She moved her left foot back and forth, rubbing it against the rocky floor. Doing this made her able to generate electricity within her.   
  
She then put her arms out to the sides and made the electricity charge toward her confused opponent. When the Shock Wave hit her, Cresselia tried not to signal that she was hurt, however the electricity paralyzed her for a few seconds and brought her to the floor. She felt as if she couldn’t move. Her arms remained frozen, her body was twitching and her head was throbbing from the pain. She also had spots in her vision and everything seemed blue to her.   
  
Realizing that she had just been damaged, she concentrated her thoughts on the moonlight. Using her mind, Cresselia managed to gather most of the light energy from the moon’s core, and absorb it. With this trick, she was able to use the moonlight to heal herself from not only the paralysis but from the damage caused by the Shock Wave. When she was fully healed, Cresselia got up from the floor, and faced her opponent, who appeared again, with a smirk. She didn’t want to admit it, but Giratina was someone to be taken seriously. She was some kid.  
  
Cresselia, once again, concentrated her thoughts on Giratina for her next attack. Using her brain again, she closed her eyes as she made herself shoot a pink beam from her forehead. However, before the Psychic attack could hit, in a spit second, Giratina shoots herself up in the air, merely dodging the rather powerful attack. While landing on the other side of her opponent, she managed to make herself invisible again. Cresselia turned around only to see that Giratina was long out of her sight. This only angered the goddess even further.  
  
“Are we going to play this game again?” she asked with a snarl.  
  
This time around, she gathered the moon’s energy from the core like before. However, she did this to use the moonlight to detect any unknown auras on the premises. Her vision changed to a white coloring as she could see things that she couldn’t see with her normal vision. She could actually see the particles of the wind and the atoms of the ground below her. Cresselia looked all around her surroundings until she saw the figure of a person near the side of the palace. She noticed that numerous shadows on the moon were all collecting itself and was being absorbed by the figure.  
  
Switching her vision to normal, Cresselia walked slowly towards her invisible opponent. With a smirk on her face, she gathered a huge amount of cold, blue energy on her right arm. While Giratina herself was preparing to launch an attack of her own, she didn’t notice the goddess coming right at her before it was too late. With her free arm, she pushed the little girl up against the palace wall. She then clamped her hand on her opponent’s neck. The shock from the sudden sneak attack caused Giratina to show herself at one as she was careful not to show fear.  
  
“Giratina, I want you to know that I have _enjoyed_ our brawl,” Cresselia said with a smirk. “You’re not too bad for an amateur. It kind of makes me sad that I have to end it this way. But, I’ve told you from the beginning: you were about to meet your maker in my hands and you are going to right about now.”  
  
Giratina looked around at the last of the shadows, collecting itself onto her claws. She also looked at Cresselia’s arm as it was charging a blue light around it. As she slowly moved her arm towards her, Giratina could feel the wind of coldness down her spine. Right away, she could sense that the goddess was about to use an ice-type attack, something that is dangerous to someone of her typing. She had a secondary dragon typing so the ice could knock her out cold for a few hours before freezing her insides.   
  
_I need to think of something fast before she kills me…_ the young girl thought as she looked around for a miracle. She then got an idea as she looked down at her glowing, purple, shadowy claws and then made her ruby red gaze meet Cresselia’s blue eyes. She gave her a light smile while she slowly moves her hands in position. As soon as her foe’s Aurora Beam was about to make contact with her skin, the young girl made her move.   
  
She took her claws and swiped them across Cresselia’s face and free arm, causing her to loosen her grip on the girl’s neck and fall to the ground. Though Giratina’s vision was still spotty, she hit her mark spot on as the impact from the Shadow Claw caused her foe to let out an ear shattering scream. The pain was so great, that it almost knocked the breath out of Cresselia. She was still conscious but was almost about to faint. The psychic typing in her almost endured the ghost type attack.  
  
She had enough energy to look up at her opponent, with a scowl. She couldn’t believe that this could be the end for her, and to lose to a child to boot. Cresselia has never felt this defeated ever since Palkia came to her school. However, unlike Palkia, Giratina seemed to know that she was indeed powerful, so Cresselia couldn’t trick her mind into thinking she wasn’t. But nonetheless, she couldn’t let this little girl think that she’s technically beat her. Even if she used Moonlight again, the same pattern would happen.  
  
As a last resort to save her ego, she weakly raised her hand and moved it around in big circles. This caused not only the light from the moon to come forth, but her remaining energy from within her to join as well. A few minutes into doing this, Cresselia eventually blacked out and was unconscious. The light made its way towards Giratina as it swirled at a fast past around her. During this process, her vision was back to normal and so was her health.   
  
As the light disappeared back into the moon, the young girl noticed the goddess just lying there… limp and nonresponsive. Thought she knew she had to be back at the Reverse World by dusk, Giratina couldn’t leave this girl just laying here. In the mist, it took her time to get Cresselia’s servants to take her into the palace but it paid off and the young girl left to head home.  
  
Some might think that using Lunar Dance was not a very wise move; however in the mind of Cresselia, it was her only hope. By doing this, Giratina didn’t defeat her, she defeated herself.  
  
\--///---  
  
Giratina was in her world as she quietly entered the dark palace that contrasted with this world beauty. The world around her was a rather quiet place, where nothing ever made sense. There were platforms that were floating, the waterfalls were rushing upwards and trees grew upside down. Some even disappear at certain times of the year. The ice pillars at the heart of the Reverse World however were stunningly beautiful. There were six very tall ice columns that circled around each other. However each played a role in the real world and should they break, certain balances would be broken. That was a lesson learned from when Zero tried once again to make this world his.  
  
The young girl opened the palace doors real slowly. They did make a slight creaking sound, but it wasn’t loud enough to wake anyone up. She tipped toed in as she closed the door behind her and began to quietly go to her room. The main area was pitch black, but Giratina was really good about seeing in the dark. While she was almost to the hallway, the lights suddenly came on, and spooked the girl.  
  
“Giratina! Where have you been?” a woman’s voice yelled from in front of where the girl was standing. A voice that her dad would say comes out like poison ivy.  
  
It was then when Giratina looked ahead and saw her, just sitting there with a worried look on her face. This woman looked _very much_ identical to Giratina from her hair, the eyes and attitude. Even the attire was somewhat the same, except hers was more mature and had more gray to it. She also had pants instead of a dress and had a thicker crown. Upon seeing her, Giratina ran up to the upset female and gave her a big hug.  
  
“To the moon, momma. You said I could go,” the young girl replied.  
  
“Yes, but I wanted you to be back by dark,” her mom said as she took the tie from Giratina’s hair and smoothed it out. “Remember that I said that if I weren’t around, then you would have to take over as ruler of the Reverse World?”  
  
Now, Giratina’s heard this speech from her mom many times. That if for some reason, she wasn’t around, then Giratina would have to assume authoritative rule over the Reverse World. The thought of having that responsibility scares the young girl, but more so losing her mom does it for her. Having hearing this speech for the thirtieth time, the young girl lets out a bored sigh.  
  
“You need to be responsible, okay Giratina? I need you to do this in case of anything, plus I really don’t want to lose you,” the mom said to her namesake as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I only want the best for you.”  
  
After that, the mother Giratina took her little girl to her room, there the girl told her all about her brawl and her experiences on the moon.


End file.
